Freydis
Freydis is a former slave who was freed by Ivar in Season 5. Ivar quickly becomes infatuated by her and asks her to be his confidant and later she becomes his wife. Season 5 Freydis is first seen during the battle in York she is brought to Ivar to be later sacrificed to the Gods, however Freydis lack of fear towards him and apparent submission interests Ivar, he asks her to undress and to kiss him. Freydis willingly obeys and tells Ivar he is special and favored by the Gods despite his disease and whispers in his ear great things await for him. Ivar moved by her words sets her free. Time after as Ivar celebrates with King Harald his victory over Lagertha in Kattegat he is dumbfounded to see the former slave again amongst the crowd, she smiles to him but walks away. Shortly after Freydis sees Ivar struggling with his pain in his tent, Ivar is visibly happy to see her once more and asks her to come in. Ivar tells her he had been thinking about her and wants to know if she is now married, Freydis smiles and replies since he set her free she lives alone and freely, with no man in her life. Ivar recalls their meeting in York as Freydis insists he's favored by the Gods which is hard to believe for Ivar after a life of struggle, she reminds him of all he has achieved against all odds. She finally reveals her name to Ivar being Freydis, like goddess Freya, impressing Ivar even more. Ivar tells Freydis he is in danger of being killed and asks her if he could be honest and trust her more than anyone else in his kingdom, Freydis once again lets Ivar know she would do anything he wants her to do, even if it means dying for him. Ivar announces to his people he will marry Freydis and soon they will all known her as the new Queen of Kattegat, upsetting Hvitserk, Margrethe and King Harald. Margrethe assures Harald Ivar having a wife won't be a problem for him as he cannot produce children, "he is Boneless" she says and the three laugh together. Meanwhile Freydis enjoys the celebration with Ivar. After it's over Freydis tells Ivar she wants to have sex with him. On their bedroom the two kiss passionately but Ivar stops her, Freydis insists but is rejected by Ivar again afraid of failing again like he failed with Margrethe once. Freydis grabs a knife and tells him by his blood she will bear him a child, she slices his hand and licks his blood. She tells him his son will love him as much as she loves him and their child will be with him always, in good and bad times. They kiss again. The day after Freydis has sex with one of Ivar's male servants in order to give Ivar a heir, albeit not his biological child. At night Ivar dreams Freydis tells him she's carrying his child, he sobs and tells her he loves her, as they kiss Freydis grabs a knife and stabs him in the heart but then she becomes Margrethe, Ivar sees himself die in his bed as he hears Margrethe laugh. Ivar wakes up shaken only to see it was a nightmare and Freydis is sleeping besides him. Ivar the next day tells Harald and Hvitserk Freydis is with child. Freydis has the biological father of her child killed, and then attends the sacrifice of a false Lagertha, Freydis like Ivar appears to enjoy the sight of death. Later Ivar decides their child should be named Baldur, after Odin's son. Personality Freydis despite initially being a slave is a brave and confident young woman (as evidenced by her complete lack of fear towards Ivar) religious, seductive, romantic yet cunning and ambitious. Oranges have essential vitamin contents, antioxidants, protein, water percentage, and fiber. These are necessary minerals that help in keep the nutrients in your body balanced..png IMG_20181108_021905.jpg|Ivar and Freydis freydis 5x12.png Trivia Actress Alicia Agneson revealed originally Freydis was meant to die or be written out after one episode but later received a call to return. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:House of Lothbrok